Winchesters and Cullens
by SniperX15
Summary: The Winchesters come to Forks to take out the vampires. Rated M just to be safe.


Sam and Dean were in a room; the laptop was on.

''Vampires? Are you sure?'' asked Dean.

Based on his experience, it didn't seem like the work of vampires. Vampires couldn't operate in the sun, and the bite marks seemed different.

''Yes but these are not normal vampires… they're Twilight vampires.''

''Which are?''

Sam squinted his eyes as he read a massive article online, trying to make sure he did not skip a line of text by mistake.

''Well… apparently they sparkle in the sunlight but don't get killed by it. They move super fast and have super strength. But they can't be killed by any of the usual methods…''

''So how do we kill these things?''

''You've still got the Colt?''

Dean grinned.

Good thing they had managed to that superweapon back.

...

A cold sweat broke over her. Alice Cullen shook with shock; her eyes zoning out. To a passerby she might have been on drugs… in fact she was having a vision.

''Alice what… what do you see?" asked a concerned Carlisle

''The… the Winchesters…'' she replied, still looking like she was high. "They're… they're coming for us.''

''Winchesters?'' asked Jasper. ''What the hell are the Winchesters?''

''I don't know…'' replied Alice. ''But… but they're coming for us.''

''It looks like we have a problem then,'' said Jasper authoritatively and with a serious expression on his face (even though he had NO CLUE what the hell the Winchesters were or what Alice was talking about).

''Yup,'' Rose piped in. ''We better tell Edward. Tell him not to get too comfortable with Bella right now.''

''They're spending some much needed time together right now, best not disturb them. Leave them be on their date,'' said Carlisle sagely. ''But right now… we have a problem. Alice what did you say it was again?''

''Win… Winchesters… they're… they're coming for us…'' she said, still kind of zoned out.

''And what are they? These Winchesters?'' asked Carlyle, a slight frown of impatience on his face.

''They're coming for us.''

''No. I mean WHAT are they Alice?''

"Coming for us.''

Blank stares.

'They are coming for us… Winchesters… they are coming… oh no… the Winchesters… oh no… oh no….'' she said softy, her eyes as large as diamonds.

Jasper facepalmed.

''Alice…'' said Carlisle, his expression really mad now. ''I'm warning you… Stop fucking around.''

The entire room was breathless and full of jaws dropping open. Carlisle had just used the f word (something that hasn't happened in a few hundred years at least! CLEARLY he was pissed off)…

Alice didn't seemed to have noticed.

Suddenly, the door swung open and in stepped Dean Winchester with a no-nonsense look on his face. He was aiming a Colt straight at Emmett from across the room.

''It ends today,'' he said firmly.

''Wow dude,'' said Emett as he smiled. ''You know guns don't work on us right?''

''This one does.''

BAM!

Emett exploded into a thousand pieces of crumbling dust as the bullet went straight through his head. Carlisle, Jasper, and Rose all got up to attack but they weren't fast enough.

BAM! BAM! BAM!

Dean aimed his gun with the unerring accuracy of a professional hunter and one by one the Twilight vampires in the room exploded into dust as each bullet founds it mark.

Only Esme and Alice were left. Alice was still in a trance.

''Put… put the gun down,'' Esme managed. ''I'm sure we can make a deal.''

''No…'' said Dean firmly. ''It ends today.''

''Wait-''

BAM!

The bullet struck her under the chin. Esme's neck snapped upwards and a crack was heard before she too crumbled into dust.

Dean aimed his gun at Alice next.

BAM!

...

Dean walked out of the house. Sam was waiting in the car.

''Hey Dean, how did it go? You got them all?''

''They're all goners. Didn't miss a single shot.''

The car hit the road. Dean put in one of his favorite tracks, Highway to Hell.

''So what's next Dean?''

''Oh I dunno, it looks like it's back to the old game. Look up the papers, I think there's been several disappearances next to an old cathedral in Oregon.''

"Sounds like fun… But first we need to go back to the hotel. I think I forgot a few things…''

''SAM!''

...

_No… this is… IMPOSSIBLE!_

Edward Cullen shook with uncontrollable fury. The room was full of vampire dust and none of his family was anywhere to be seen… it didn't take a genius to figure out what just happened.

''No... no, no, no, no, NO!''

In his anger he punched a part of the wall. There was a loud sound as a giant crack was formed.

Bella was worried the house would come crashing down if he punched again.

''Ok Edward… Edward,'' said Bella calmly, ''You need to calm down. Edward… Edward? Oh shit…''

Edward had turned to face her; his face was extremely nasty. His teeth were bared and for some reason his usually white skin had a nasty purple-ish hue to it. Bella backed off a little; it was really a very scary sight.

''I…'' said Edward, ''I'm gonna kill them. I'm gonna kill them all.''

''Kill who?''

''The Winchesters.''

''Who?'

He had figured it out. He never told anyone in his life but aside from reading minds he actually had another power: the ability to read and access the final thoughts and memories of recently dead beings. He could see it all in his head:

Alice chanting on and on about Winchesters ''coming for them.'' And then a young man coming into the room and shooting everyone up.

He had to work to go… vengeance was justified. Edward walked out of the house.

''Edward… where are you going?''

''To find your father.''

...

The window exploded as Edward Cullen leapt into the room.

''What the hell?'' Charlie Swan dropped a cigarette in surprise.

He had always known Bella's boyfriend was a bit strange but this was just way too much!

Charlie went for a shotgun in the corner of the room but Edward was way too fast. He had sprinted across and punched Charlie in the stomach.

''OWWWWWWW!''

Blood spurted out of Charlie's mouth as he doubled back, clutching his chest. Edward kicked the shotgun away.

''Charlie… you are a policeman. And you will help me… I need to know which hotel the Winchesters are staying.''

Charlie couldn't talk as he was still clutching his chest in pain.

''Charlie?''

''OW MAN this hurts! OWWWWW!''

''Charlie?''

Charlie tried to speak but he couldn't. He held out one finger as his other hand continued to rub his chest.

''CHARLIE!''

...

''Are you SURE you got everything this time?'' Dean called from outside his room.

''Yes I think that's it.'' said Sam as he checked under the bed one last time. He was about to walk out when he saw something from the hotel window.

_Oh no…_

''Dean?''

''What?''

''We got a problem.''

From a block away, Sam could make out the figure of a young man in a blue jacket walking towards the hotel. His hands were balled into fists, his teeth were bared and there was a strange purple hue across his face. And… he was glittering. There were many bystanders staring wide-eyed at him.

''I think there's a Twilight vampire heading our way Dean.''

''What?''

Dean rushed in and stood next to Sam. ''Where?''

"Over there. How many did you say you managed to kill?''

''I thought I killed all of them.''

''Well I think it's safe to say you missed one of them. There were supposed to be seven of them.''

''Damn…''

''You still got the Colt?''

''It's…'' said Dean with a worried expression. ''It's back in the car.''

Sam and Dean froze in shock as Edward suddenly stopped walking. As if he could sense where they were, his face turned upwards and he glared straight at them!

''Son of a bitch,'' Dean muttered. He couldn't take his eyes off Edward's face, it was so ugly with that purple hue, bared teeth, and glaring yellow eyes... plus it was glittering!

''Let's go Dean! Let's go!'' Sam shouted in panic as he tapped his brother on the shoulder.

The Winchester brothers ran out of the room and down a flight of stairs. They ran into the outdoor parking and reached the car. Dean rushed to open the trunk. He pulled out the Colt and turned… Edward was standing right in his face.

''Dean! Watch out!'' Sam cried out but he was too late.

Before Dean could even raise his gun Edward pushed him. Dean flew across the parking before his body smashed against a wall.

Sam pulled out a massive knife and ran towards the Twilight vampire. Edward smirked as he dodged Sam's attacks with ease. The knife swished through the air as Edward moved at superhuman speeds.

''I can kill you any time… but I'll take my time,'' said Edward as Sam continued to swing his knife at him.

Without breaking a sweat, Edward grabbed Sam's hand and forced him to drop the knife, breaking his wrist in the process.

''AAAAAAAAAARGH!''

_Humans… soooo weak._

He grabbed Sam by the collar and lifted him off his feet.

''Hey Twilight!''

Edward turned. Dean was aiming the Colt straight at his face.

BAM!

Edward Cullen exploded into a shower of dust as his entire form was thrown backwards by the force of Dean's perfectly accurate shot. The hand that was lifting Sam disappeared too and Sam hit the floor. Dean rushed over.

''Sam you're ok?''

Sam rubbed the back of his head.

''Yeah I think so.''

Dean helped Sam get up.

...

An hour later, Sam and Dean were both back on the road again.

Carry On My Wayward Son was playing from Dean's stereo as their car left Forks, hopefully never to return again.

''So Dean… you said we're going to Oregon next?''

''That's right. Haunted cathedral. Sounds like fun.''

''Right,'' Sam rolled his eyes.

THE END


End file.
